


Back to the Past

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: Ten years ago Dean met a woman who changed his entire life and gave him a taste of true happiness. He gave it up for “work”. What happens when he is dragged back to the place he met her? Is this his chance to make things right? Does he want that and will she want that?*Credit for this idea goes to MuseOfMany. An excellent writer whom you should all check out at some point*
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Back to the Past

Mystic Falls. It was a town full of secrets and mystery. One of the biggest now open secrets was that this place was crawling with the undead. A special brand of vampire who had the capability to walk in the sunlight. It was all a bunch of crap of you asked Dean Winchester. Vampires can’t walk in the light. That was the whole trade off, right? You get to be one of Satan’s immortal children and in return you give up the light. You agree to be one with the shadows for all of time. It’s just the way of it. Still, more and more often the Winchester brothers were hearing whispers of this place and he extraordinary things which took place there. Finally it got to the point where the brothers could no longer ignore these what Dean still called “stupid rumors”. A body had turned up recently in Mystic Falls. It was the body of Frank Vandon a long since retired hunter of the supernatural. He was a man who hadn’t exactly been the best at his job was still fairly respected for his good nature and willingness to put his neck on the line for others. Naturally, his death upset a lot of people, but death in his age isn’t uncommon. What is uncommon was how he was found. He was found with his throat ripped open and drained of any blood. An animal attack. That’s what the police called it, but Dean and Sam knew better. This had vampire writing all over it. It couldn’t be ignored. Besides this had been another hunter even if the death had appeared completely normal the brothers would still have looked into it. You always look into why a hunter dies. That’s just part of the unspoken code.

It took Sam and Dean almost three days of constant driving to arrive at Mystic Falls and by the time they did both men were exhausted. Sam would have slept most the way, but Dean who always insisted on driving had also insisted on blaring the radio. He claimed it was to help stay awake. Sam had suspicions that it was more so that Dean couldn’t stand the idea of someone getting to sleep while he “had” to be awake. He wouldn’t have to be awake the whole time if he wasn’t so damn stubborn about the whole “Only I can drive” thing. Once in town the two immediately checked into the town’s cheapest hotel. Okay, you couldn’t really call this a hotel. It was almost surely what one would call a motel. It even had that unfortunate “I gave up on caring about this place.” smell to it. A smell that had become almost like home to both brothers over the years. Once checked in the two decided to call it a night and agreed they would start checking into things in the morning. It was only ten which for both men was pretty early, but Sam fell to sleep the second he laid down. Which he had done right away trying to make sure he could have his bed of choice. Dean rolled his eyes at this though it was done in a more playful than annoyed away. The older Winchester tossed his duffle bag onto the ground by the door nearest the bed before he too settled in for the evening.

Dean was awoken at the ungodly hour of nine am by the sound of his brother typing away on his new lap top he had brought with. Dean let out a groan and put his pillow over his head in an effort to cover his ears. He hoped his brother would take the hint and stop. But did he? Of course not. Sam only looked Dean’s way for a second before he went right back to his obnoxiously loud typing. Dean had to assume this was some sort of sick pay back for having blared music the whole way over. He’s not wrong. After ten minutes Dean throws the pillow at Sam. Success! He hit his baby brother right in the head. Dean smirked as the pillow was lightly tossed back at him.

> “Jerk.”

Sam muttered as he went right back to typing. Now mostly awake Dean almost laughed. The name was part of running joke between the two. He propped his head up with one hand now still a bit too lazy to actually get out of bed.

> “Bitch.”

He retorted back. Sam snorted and shook his head. After a few more minutes had passed Dean finally got himself out of bed, showered and got himself dressed. Sam was some sort of demon and had been up long enough that he had already done this himself. By this point it was almost noon and Sam showed no interest in leaving the hotel. He claimed he was doing research on the lap top before they went out. He wanted to investigate some things a bit more closely first. This made Dean roll his eyes. The best way to investigate was by diving right into and that’s what Dean planned on doing as soon as he got some lunch. Leaving Sam at the motel with a promise not to do anything too dumb Dean headed to a local place known as the Mystic Grill in hopes of getting a burger and beer. That’s when he met /her/ the woman who would unknowingly change his life forever and who’s life or rather unlife he too would change. Caroline Forbes. A thing he never thought could exist. A vampire with a heart of gold who walked in the light.

This meeting had happened almost ten years ago now. It was meeting that had resulted in the two becoming close as any true lovers can get in a short period of months. She had helped Sam and Dean solve their case and many more after this. Dean and her had become almost inseparable. She had taught Dean that even someone who had given their life to the shadows could still be a good person. That just because darkness lived in someone doesn’t mean that darkness had to rule them. In a short time she had taught Dean so much. She taught him how to love someone fully and about being able to trust someone who isn’t family. It had been one of the purest and most meaningful not mention /hot/ relationships Dean had ever been in. But of course it had to come to an end at some point. Nothing good ever last with the elder Winchester.

The closer he had become to Caroline and the more yes, in LOVE he fell with her the more he knew deep down in his soul he would never be enough for her. Vampire or not, Caroline was he kindest most pure hearted person he had ever met. She didn’t allow all that bad shit that happened to her being her down. She walked in the shadows of the night while refusing to become a monster of the night. She was a woman who could hold her own when need be and still smile as she baked Dean pies on Sunday morning which she did a lot. Caroline even had a specific list of Dean’s favorite pies, the order of how they went wrote down and taped to her fridge. She was perfect in every way and her imperfections lined up just right with Dean’s. Even Sam was able to see how perfect the two were for one another. It was the first relationship that Dean had which Sam encouraged. It was the only relationship which the elder Winchester was involved which for one reason or another wasn’t toxic.

So what the Hell happened to mess this up? The family business and Dean’s need to self sabotage any chance at happiness to avoid to it being ripped away from him is what happened. The two had been together almost five months when a call that there was what was possibly a huge case half way across the country came through. This case involved beings unlike anything the hunters had seen before. Beings of legend even amping hunters. Sam had been hesitate to tell Dean. He saw how happy his brother was here, but this was bigger than their own happiness. If the two didn’t go check out this case it was possible a lot of people could end up dead. He had promised Dean they could return hopefully within a few months and that he could go right back to seeing Caroline and living happily here. Hell, maybe after this the two could seriously retire.

Sam could consider going back to school. Maybe this time he would really become a lawyer and Dean could have something their life had always denied him. He could have a meaningful relationship that made him feel normal. Well, as normal as it would ever get for men such as them. But oh so typical Dean! He had brushed off these comments. Fairytale bullshit is what he called it. Happiness is for your average Joe. It wasn’t for them. That is what Dean had told Sam in almost cruelly casual tone as he slung a bag over his shoulder and got into his precious car. Sam on the other hand stood outside the car on the passenger side making a face. His own bag already in the backseat. He folded his arms over his chest giving his older brother a face that screamed “Disappointed mother.” Ignoring this Dean started his car up.

> “No need, Sammy. It was fun, but it was just a fling. Let’s hit the road.”

There was still hesitation on the younger brother’s part. Sure, they had a job to do and they had to leave at least temporarily, but this still felt all sorts of wrong. He wasn’t the only this felt wrong to. Dean’s insides felt twisted in a knot he already knew no amount of cheap bar liquor would undo. His own mind was screaming at him not to leave that if he felt that was it. This was over. Everything he built these last months would be gone. His one real chance at being happy with someone would be lost because after HER how could anyone else compare? Nobody would ever understand him and the things he had done the way she did. Nobody would ever fully accept him both the good and bad the way Caroline had from their very first meeting and he wouldn’t want anybody else to either. Rather than take a moment to understand these feelings and try to process them Dean shoved them away. This was business and his business didn’t allow happy endings. Sam had to try one more time.

> “Aren’t you at least going to tell her goodbye? Don’t you think she deserves that much? That maybe you both deserve some closer if this is really it?”

The word deserve now that made Dean let out a bitter laugh. Rather than consider the idea his happiness may be earned Dean allowed himself to believe all his failures in life meant he deserved nothing at all. He was nothing more than what his father had raised him to be. A solider. Soldiers fight till the end. That’s their fate. They keep fighting the good fight until they can fight no more and die in an unmarked grave out on the battlefield. That was Dean’s fate. Dean stared straight head while he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Viewing his side profile and seeing the way his jaw had tended up Sam could already tell that his brother’s mind was made up. Winchesters......They are a special kind of stubbornly self destructive.

> “Nope. Like I said, it was a fling. No point in having a chick flick moment of goodbye. Will only upset her more and waste time that we could be on the road. Get in. We got a long drive.”

Sam stared at Dean in shock from across the car. He scrambled in the car still wide eyed. He knew Dean was lying through his teeth. He could hear it in his brother’s tone of voice. Nobody else would have noticed, but Sam heard the way Dean’s voice almost broke. Sam wanted to push things. He wanted to scream at his brother not to let things end like, but this is what Dean always does when someone actually manages to break through his walls. He pushes them away and runs for the hills. Sam couldn’t help, but feel bad for Caroline if that is what Dean was doing now. She deserved better....Dean deserved better. Their relationship deserved a real chance. This is what Sam spent the next four weeks trying to convince Dean of, but failed miserably. In the end Dean had left the best relationship he ever had far behind in Mystic Falls. And for ten years now he had regretted this choice ever damn day of his life.

* * *

**Ten years later**

> “I don’t understand. What’s the big deal, Sam?”

Sam was still staring at his computer screen and shaking his head in apparent disbelief of what he was seeing. Castiel was looming over his shoulder almost pressed against him with a look of confusion painted on his face. Sam was going to have to another conversation with the angel about boundaries, but right now that was the last thing on his mind. Well, close to it. Sam leaned back in his chair and glanced over his other shoulder causing Castiel’s gaze to shift there too. Not seeing Dean anywhere near by Sam let out a small sigh and turned his attention to the angel who still clearly had many questions. Sam pointed to his computer screen. There was a story up there about a string of strange murders having happened in a town. The murders had involved four people dying now. Their cause of death had all been the same their hearts had been torn out of their chest as if an animal had attacked them, but outside this fatal wound nothing else was damaged on the people. Castiel squinted at the screen and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Slowly he nodded his head still obviously confused.

> “Yes, it’s rather awful to think about, but you both have seen worse.”

Sam raised a brow and Castiel opened his mouth to keep speaking, Sam already knew what he was going to do. He was about to start naming off every case he knew of which was worse than this one. That was not a road the younger Winchester felt like going down. Not now, not ever.

> “My point wasn’t what was happening. It’s where it is happening. Look at the name of the town.”

Castiel looked slightly put out at having been cut off before he had a chance to finish his own line of thought, but said nothing on the matter. Instead he scanned the article until he saw the name of the town. His brows shot up. It was a place he had never personally been, but one he had heard mentioned a place. It was one of those towns he was not supposed to mention even if Dean sometimes brought up after having too many drinks. Something about him not having the right to speak of it. Castiel didn’t fully understand it all. All he knew was the town somehow hurt Dean in the past and now was an off limit topic. Sort of like watching porn with other dudes. You just don’t go there. The angel took a step back finally giving Sam a small bit of breathing room though not much. Castiel put a hand on his waist and looked at Sam very seriously now.

> “Sam, we aren’t allowed to talk about that place. You should make that go away before Dean sees.”

Now Castiel leaned forward and touched the screen trying to make it disappear. He had seen Dean and Sam do this with their cellphones before and assumed it would work here too. Sam didn’t bother trying to stop the angel today. Instead he sat there letting Castiel do this a number of times as his mind went back to his time with Dean in this town. Mystic Falls. It just had to be Mystic Falls! A couple minutes passed and Castiel let out a sigh.

> “Your computer is broken again.”

This brought Sam’s mind back to the present. He watched as Castiel took a more aggressive jab at the screen. Now it was Sam who was the one sighing.

> “And Dean wonders why I go through so many computers. Not a touch screen, Cas. And we got to talk about this. There is a case there. People are dying we can’t just ignore that.”

There was another part Sam wasn’t quite saying. They also couldn’t ignore a chance for Dean to return back to Mystic Falls. It’s been ten years since they last have been there and Sam still knows for a fact this is where his brother was most happy. This is where he had belonged. He needed to go back there and at least have a chance at fixing what had happened so many years ago. Caroline was an immortal vampires. Ten years in the long run is nothing for her kind. She had seemed so in love with Dean back then it was possible that she too still cling to his memory the way Sam knew Dean did to her’s. Not that the elder Winchester would ever in a million years admit this. That would mean having a chick flick moment with feelings. The sort of feelings that matter and create attachments to people outside your family. Dean Winchester does not do that. Castiel had turned to Sam by now and was about to say something when the man of the hour came strolling into the room. A McDonald’s coffee in one hand and bag of food in the other.

> “Ignore what?”

For a second Sam looked almost guilty. As if the mere fact that he had mentioned the town of Mystic Falls and thought about Caroline was some sort of unforgivable crime. Castiel was no better. He jumped back from Sam like a teen who had been caught by their partner snuggling with their boyfriend. Dean looked between the two. He raised a brow and took a sip of his coffee waiting for one of them to explain. Castiel was the first to come up with something.

> “We were......NetFlix and chilling. I hear it’s a popular thing.”

Sam’s jaw just about hit the floor. Of all the lies in the world that Castiel could have told why would he pick that one? It was obvious the angel had no idea what he just told Dean. Of course Dean knew this was a lie and the insanity of the lie was something he couldn’t help, but laugh out loud at. He took a step closer to the two.

> “You were NetFlix and chilling?”
> 
> “......Yyyess?”

Came Castiel’s reply that sounded more like a question. Sam was shaking his head and rubbing his temples. Obviously, this was the angel saying he didn’t think they should do the case. But remembering the way Dean had been in Mystic Falls and the way he had looked at Caroline all those years ago......It tugged at Sam’s heartstrings. He wanted his brother to find the happiness he had back then and this time to hold on to it. Dean stared down Castiel for a couple minutes and then turned his attention to Sam after having decided he wasn’t going to get anywhere with angel.

> “Okay, cut the crap. What’s really going on here?”

Castiel looked as if he was going to try to answer. Luckily for everyone Sam put a hand on the angel’s arm and shook his head. Taking the hint Castiel busied himself by staring off a bit pass Dean. Sam let out a long sigh. He took his hand off of Castiel and ran it through his hair. An old nervous habit of his. It was a tall tale sign that whatever he was about to say wasn’t going to be something Dean would like. Suddenly, Dean wished he had ordered an extra coffee. He had a finally he would need it.

> “There’s a new case I found. It really should be looked into, but there is also another one that should be looked at too in a completely different part of the state.”

Dean wasn’t seeing why this was such a huge ordeal. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a burger. Unwrapping it he shoved it into his mouth and took a large bite before he began speaking. Why he felt the need to constantly speak with his mouth full was a mystery Sam had yet to solve.

> “So? We split up. No big deal. I’ll take one case and you take the other. Cas you can come with me.”

This was exactly what Sam was hoping Dean would say. Little did the older Winchester realize, but he was being set up to go to Mystic Falls alone. Sam hopes by doing this it would make Dean have to face his past and correct things. He wouldn’t be able to use Sam or Castiel as an excuse to avoid it. Not if Sam played his cards right.

> “Actually, I need Castiel for my case.”

Sam quickly added to the lie. Castiel looked a bit confused. When they teamed off he almost always either went to do something on his own or with Dean. That was their thing now. He gave Sam a questioning look and was met with a glare that warned him to stay silent. Dean hadn’t caught on yet though he had a sneaking suspicion something wasn’t quite right. He shrugged his shoulders.

> “Alright. You and Cas take one case and I’ll take the other. We will meet up once one of us get done just like always. No big deal.”

And that’s when Sam went in for the kill. He told Dean where the case and Dean for a good two hours kept pacing in and out of the room. He would shout, cuss and occasionally throw something Sam’s way, leave the room and repeat the cycle. At one point he may have even told Castiel to shove a remote in rather inappropriate place leaving the angel more confused than angry over the insult. It took another six hours for Dean to calm down enough for Sam to try and reason with him. By the next afternoon the two had reached an agreement. Castiel and Sam would go off on a case of their own and Dean would go to Mystic Falls. Dean was dreading the trip, but he couldn’t deny that it made the most sense for him to go. When Sam and him had been there last it was Dean who had formed the most connections and really got to know the area. Sam had been caught up in his own stuff and though he occasionally went out most of his time had been spent studying and looking into different things. Also, Sam hadn’t fully been lying about there being another case. There really was one and it was one that would require someone who was able to stay more calm and level headed. That wasn’t exactly Dean’s speciality.

Dean had tried to argue for a bit that Castiel should still go with him. But to his surprise Castiel had sided with Sam. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but that had stung a bit. In a strange way he felt like his brother and best friend were both abandoning him although deep down he knows this isn’t the case. He knows what they are playing at and it makes him want to gag. Why can’t they accept what he has years ago? Guys like him don’t get or deserve a happy ending. This is the line Dean runs over and over through his head the entire way to Mystic Falls.


End file.
